The invention relates to an apparatus and to a method for treating a surface, in particular for spraying an insulating foam, for example a polyurethane foam, on a wall of a tank. Examples of such tanks are the tanks present in seagoing tankers for transorting liquefied gases (natural gas, methane, propane).
In this specification the expression "treating a surface" is intended to include a number of operatons, viz. spraying an insulating foam onto a surface, for example, polyurethane foam, spraying a paint onto a surface, spraying an anti-corrosion material onto a surface, cleaning a surface, sandblasting a surface, and even rolling a surface. Similarly, the expression "treating tool" is intended to include, a spraying tool, a cleaning tool, a sandblasting tool, a grinding tool, a laminating tool and rolling tool.